


Crystal Meth

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Virgin!Louis, if you want lirry-ziam-narry-niam-zarry porn you should leave, m sorry there are so much sex tags, there are not really smut parts between the boys except for larry, well there are but just not described, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's my number." Louis smiled and wrote down his number on a small paper.</p><p>"Your number?" Harry slurred out, frowning. Why wasn't his fuck for tonight in the taxi yet? </p><p>"Yes. Call me." And with that he kissed Harry's cheek before walking out of the club.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall live together in a fraternity. The only thing they do is getting wasted and fuck every lad they see, even each other. It changes when Harry wants to bring yet another boy home, called Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all right so i rewatched all the seasons from Geordie Shore last week because i had no live and now i am writing this and i'm not even sorry.
> 
> Just want to say that there will be a lot of things from the show in this story. Like the cock capture song from Holly and Charlotte. C'mon it's awesome. If you haven't heard it you should google it because that song needs to be in your life.
> 
> bye. enjoy.

"Eewwwwww!" Niall yelled and ran away, leaving the door wide open. Harry groaned.

He loved his friends, but not when they walked in on him fucking some bloke, especially when they didn't close the door after them. 

"Fucking hell, Niall! Close the damn door!" he shouted at the Irish boy, getting the twink on his dick to whimper. 

"It's alright. The mood's broken anyway." The guy said and got up from Harry's dick, putting his clothes back on. Harry sighed and flicked the lights on. 

"What's your name?" The fact that he was still drunk made him forget the twink's name, if he even ever asked him. The boy huffed and walked away while putting his beanie on. 

"Blake." 

"Well, Blake. I'm still hard. I think you should hop on and finish what you started." Harry said while pulling the condom off and lazily stroking his dick. 

The twink rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone.   
  
With a loud disapproving sound, Harry got up from the bed and putted some grey sweats on. He made his way downstairs and saw Niall closing the front door. 

Niall laughed loudly when he saw Harry's hard one in his pants. 

"You're a fucking dickhead, Niall." the curly haired boy said, throwing himself on the couch next to Liam who was playing a stupid game with Zayn on his Playstation. "I think it's only fair that you finish me."  

Another laugh left Niall's mouth. "No way dude. After I've finished this delicious pita I'm going to bed. M fucking exhausted." He sat down on the same couch as Harry with a dish full of pita. 

"What the fuck, Zayn!" Liam yelled and threw his controller at the black haired boy. "I was supposed to win this round!" 

Zayn chuckled and stole some pita from Niall's plate who protested angrily. "Shut up, I'm the best Liam."

"You're not! Harold, tell him he's not!" Liam demanded the curly haired bloke who had his hand down his sweats. 

"Zayn, you're not the best. I am." Harry said while stroking his dick. 

"Dude, didn't you just fuck some twink?" Zayn noted when he saw Harry wanking. 

Harry glared at Niall. "Someone made him leave." 

Niall only smiled with a mouth full of pita. "Lol."

"That's not 'lol', Niall! What the fuck." He got up and walked into the bathroom, making sure it was locked before Niall came bursting in.

-

"Lets get down on the cock. Lets get low on the cock. Lets get down, lets get low, lets get down on the cock.  
It might be a big cock. It might be a small cock. It might be a round cock.  
But any cocks good when its COCK COCK COCK." the four boys sang loudly.

"Alright, get out." Paul sighed, their taxi driver who was always there for them. The boys yelled happily and got out of the car. 

Tonight they were going to a stripclub, as Zayn had proposed. All the boys thought it was a great idea cause, let's face it, stripclubs are an easier way to get cock than gaybars. In a stripclub you just have to pay for it, and since they made enough money with the modeling they did it was a great option. 

"I bet Niall will come in his pants." Liam teased and made the other two boys laugh. Niall wasn't laughing.

"Shut up mate. I bet you won't get some cock, even if you pay for it." Niall fired back.

"Deal. Let's put 300 bucks on that bet." Liam said, putting his hand in front of Niall. Just when Niall wanted to shake it, Harry slapped on Liam's hand. 

"Save your money for the twinks, twat." he sighed. "And that counts for you as well!" He pointed at Niall. His friend could be such a little kids sometimes.

"Yes, now shut up. I want to get inside." Zayn moaned annoyed. He just wanted to get wasted. Harry agreed and stepped inside first, dragging the two little children with him.

-

One hour later, the boys were sitting around a table with a twink dancing on top of it. The boy had seemed a bit shy when he went up to their table but when Niall slipped 100 pounds in his red thong he came a bit looser. 

It was sad that the bet between Liam and Niall didn't make it because Niall actually did came in his pants. So did Liam. 

Harry would have laughed at them but he couldn't really laugh because there was a hot twink giving him a lap dance. The only thing he saw was a pair of thin lips and a sweaty gorgeous chest and a red thong. When the boy turned around on his lap he saw his arse and wanted to lick it all over but he knew that wasn't allowed. He didn't really know why. How was he supposed to tell the boy that he was bloody hot when he couldn't destroy his arse?

The curly haired boy wrapped his arms around the twinks waist and whispered in his ear: "Tell me your name, gorgeous." 

"It's Ashton." Fuck, Harry thought, he's got an Australian accent. And an Australian bum. 

The twink, Ashton, wiggled his arse on Harry's dick. "Well, Ashton, you're bloody hot." he whispered in his ear and licked it seductively.

Ashton smiled. "I know."

"You should get rid of your thong, you know." Harry slowly said. The twink turned around and bit Harry's ear softly.

"M not supposed to show my dick to costumers." 

Harry huffed and sneaked his hand between their bodies, pulling on the red fabric so it exposed the boy's dick. "Why not, Ashton? I think it's very pretty." He looked down at the twink his hard cock and licked his lips. God, he was addicted to nude people.

Ashton slapped his hand away playfully. "Cause you're a bad boy. And bad boys can't touch the 'd'." he whispered against Harry's neck, getting off of his lap to plant himself down on Zayn's.

Harry groaned.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooooo Louis in this chapter

Zayn was a bit furious. 

Niall had decided it was time for a party because they hadn't seen their friends from school in months, since they quitted going to classes. Right now there were balloons and confetti all over the house and Zayn didn't know if he would ever get it clean again.

Sure, Zayn loved a good party but not one where Niall invited the most drunk people he knew. 

"Dude, you can't fucking paint on my wall." Zayn yelled and threw the sharpies away from the boy who was writing dirty things on the wall. The boy looked awkward for a few seconds before he ran away and jumped into the hot tube.

"Girl, get the fuck off that table! Your heels will make holes in it!" Why were there even girls here?

"What the fuck, Josh! You can't pee in the sink! Nasty." Josh huffed before putting his dick away and taking a bottle of alcohol. 

Zayn thought he had seen it all. That was before he walked into the garden. 

There was some bloke jumping up and down that made his dick slap against his belly. Niall was on the floor, drowned in vodka with people throwing confetti on him and there was a massive orgy in the hot tube. Zayn groaned disgusted.

"Harry!" he shouted. The curly haired boy looked up from where his tongue was licking some bloke's arsehole and licked his lips.

"Whaddup?" he slurred, clearly drunk. 

"The house is a fucking mess!" Zayn yelled dramatic. 

"Yeah, I'm quite buzzy if you don't mind." he started licking the bloke's hole again. Zayn made an annoyed face. Of course the guy needed to be Grimshaw. He thought Harry said he never wanted to meet Nick again since Niall said he was as old as his grandpa. 

With a dramatic sigh Zayn started to clean the most of the house. 

-

"You guys are pigs! Niall you are the worst!" Zayn yelled with a bag full of red cups in his left hand. It was the day after and they were cleaning up, well kind of.

Liam was cocooned in a blanket and was sitting on the couch. Harry was wiping the confetti away with a broom but from what Zayn saw he was leaning on it with his eyes closed. And Niall was spread out on the kitchen table with a package of bacon on his belly. 

"Oi! I'm not. At least I can function right now." 

"Niall, shut up. You were fucking mortal last night. You were bathing in vodka." Liam said slowly and laughed a bit.

"Yoooo, you didn't see Harry then! He had an orgy with five blokes. His grandpa was involved again." Niall laughed and looked at Harry sleeping on his broom. "HARREH!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "Fuck off, I'm knackered." 

"Bet your tongue is too." Zayn smirked on which Harry flipped him a bird.

"At least this man pulled someone." Harry said proudly. 

Zayn sighed and threw a cup in the trash bag. "Alright, alright. You win that one."

Right then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Niall got off the table and opened the door. "You're finally here, bro!" the lads heard Niall say before Matt walked into the room.

"MATTY!" Harry yelled happily, suddenly very awake and ran into Matt's arms. He peppered kisses all over his face and dragged him onto the sofa. 

"Hello to you too Harry." He pressed a kiss on Harry's lips and let him braid his hair since the boy loved doing that. 

"Whattaya doing here, mate?" Zayn asked confused. Matthew pointed at Niall. 

"He said you guy's threw a sick party last night and asked if I minded helping cleaning." he said. "I just don't get why you didn't invite me. Huh." Matt looked at the boy in his lap, his eyebrows pulled up. 

"Nick was here. Didn't want you guys to fight." Harry whispered and started on his second braid. They all knew Nick and Matt where not the best in sharing their little curly haired toy when they were in the same room. 

"Hmm. I understand. How thoughtful of you." He kissed the boy on his lips and made him straddle his waist. Harry hummed while he let the braided hair go and cupped Matty's jaw. He didn't hear the other boys sigh when Matty lifted him up.

"Come back when you're ready, please." Zayn yelled after them when they were already halfway the stairs. 

They didn't came back.

-

"On a night full of tongue and dick!" Zayn shouted over the music in the club, his hand in the air holding a shot of tequila.

"Cheers!" the others said and drowned the liquor. Then biting in a lemon. 

Niall fell on the ground. "Ugh. I'm dying." he choked out with weird faces and threw his lemon in the corner of the lounge seat.

Liam made a cooing noise and pulled Niall up. 

"Let's kiss it better, Liam." Zayn said happily and kissed the blond, pulling Liam in it as well. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm off, bye." He drowned another shot before walking through the crowd until he found a cute boy standing next to a small group of other boys. "Hiya." he whispered in the boys ear from behind making the boy jump. 

"Dude, you can't do that. I almost dropped my drink." the cute boy laughed and slapped Harry's chest softly. Harry only smiled.

"I would've bought you a new one." he flattered with a wink. The boy sighed. 

"My boyfriend wouldn't really appreciate that I guess." 

Harry's face fell. "Noooo. Anyway. Nice meeting ya." he gave the boy a short wave and left the group of people, searching for another boy. 

After buying two boys a drink he still didn't pull and decided to go back to his mates in the lounge. He walked over to their couch and toke the bottle of alcohol that looked still untouched. He poured a bit in his mouth before swallowing. Harry then noticed Liam laying passed out on the other end of the table. 

"Mate, you okay?" Harry asked and Liam only nodded. Before Harry could ask another thing his friend started crying. "Oh, hey. Don't get all girly now." he moved over to Liam and gave him the bottle of alcohol. "Tell Harry what's wrong."

Liam sniffed and toke big gulps from the bottle. "Zayn left me for some stupid bodybuilder." 

Harry rolled his eyes. Liam and Zayn always had this weird connection Harry didn't understand. "Listen, we came here to have fun. If Zayn wants to have fun with another guy than you should do that too. Search a nice bloke and make Zayn jealous." Harry smirked and toke the bottle back which was now almost empty. "Grind on some dude where you're sure Zayn can see you, but it would still be subtle." 

Liam grinned and kissed Harry's cheek. "You're right. Payno is back!" He got up and kissed the first boy he saw, pulling him through the crowd searching for Zayn. 

The bottle was now empty. Harry was alone and drunk, he had given up. He probably wouldn't find fuckmaterial tonight so he called it a night and decided to go home. 

From **Harry**

To **DJ Payno**

'gn hoom'  He texted to Liam to let him know he wouldn't need to wait.

Of course he walked into a door while he tried to walk out of the club. Harry fell backwards but was rescued by strong arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Watch out there." a sweet voice told him. Harry turned around, his view dizzy. 

"Thanksss..." he slurred out drunk and held his thumb up. Harry might be drunk but he could still make out that the boy in front of him deserved a fuck.

"Louis." the boy smiled. Harry gave him a smile as well.

"Thanks Lewie." Harry looked him up and down before hugging the bloke. "Let me take you home to mine and fuck you into my mattress to make it up."

The boy, Louis, was a bit taken aback by the proposal. You see, he was a virgin and just wanted to have a drink here with his friend Stan who was standing behind him. "Um, I can't do that."

Harry frowned. Normally when he said that to a boy they did go with Harry to his house. "Why nah? M a guud shag."

"I'm sure about that." Louis said, enjoying the attention from this hot guy. 

"Then why not? You're pretteeeeeh. So gorgeous." Harry didn't know how the boy looked like to be honest. He was too drunk.

Louis looked at Stan who was looking at the scene quite amused. With a sigh Louis turned back to the guy in his arms. 

"Listen, here's my number." Louis smiled and wrote down his number on a small paper and propped it in Harry's back pocket.

"Your number?" Harry slurred out, frowning. Why wasn't his fuck for tonight in the taxi yet?

"Yes. Call me." And with that he kissed Harry's cheek before walking out of the club.

Harry might have walked into the door again.


End file.
